Planning and Evaluation Project Summary / Abstract Planning and Evaluation (P&E) is a continuous, coordinated and cohesive process that is integrated into all activities and components of the Cancer Center. Through P&E efforts the Center seeks to 1) set the strategic goals of the center, 2) create synergy between investigators and institutions to achieve those goals, 3) develop innovative initiatives that support the Center's mission, and 4) evaluate and improve key components of the Center. Given the consortium nature of the DF/HCC, which spans seven institutions, P&E plays an essential role in integrating the efforts of its diverse members in order to maximize the impact of Harvard's talent and resources on the prevention and treatment of cancer. The Administrative team is engaged in all aspects of the process and provides critical data, analysis, and infrastructure for both Planning and Evaluation activities. Several internal committees oversee Planning and Evaluation within the DF/HCC through highly iterative and well-established procedures including: Center Scientific Council, Executive Committee, Governance Committee and the External Advisory Board.